La Esperanza Debida
by Lady.Clio.Marauder
Summary: ¿Qué harias si tienes que sobrevivir por un tiempo indefinido junto con quien mas odias? ¿De que forma abandonarias tus prejuicios y miedos? ¿Cómo desligarte de tu herencia? ¿Qué hacer para que ella comprenda tu forma de ser? LxJ Sx? Rx?
1. Cáp 1: Un Mal Comienzo

Lady Moony: Hi a todos/as! bueno ehmm... que les digo... hola!

Lady Black: ¬¬u Idiota eso ya lo dijiste! Eres pesima para las presentaciones... y aun asi insististe todo el maldito día para hacer tu la presentación x,x

Lady Moony: Si pero lo dije en otro idioma...mmm como se dice en japones, alemán, chino mandarín, francés, arabe...

Lady Black: ¬¬ Si seras idiota niña xD jajaja De que sirve que lo digas en todos esos idiomas si este fic esta en español!

Lady Moony: Bueno...no importa... ahora nos presento... io soy Lady Moony... y ella mi GRAAAAAAAAN (se le tira encima y la abraza) amiga Lady Black... y nos encantan los merodeadores! excepto la rata... uy maldito traidor!... bueno esops...

Lady Black: cof cof... bueno en fin... Hola ...Tamos tan felices! O este es nuestro primer fic... esperamos que les guste de verdad!

Lady Moony: Los Hermosos Personajes ( ¬¬u bueno la Rata tambien aparece, pero él no es lindo) que les resulten muuuuy conocidos son de J.K. Rowling...

Lady Black: Pero hay ciertas personajes que han sido fruto de nuestra ociosa imaginación! jejeje

Esperamos que sea de su agrado!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La Esperanza Debida"  
Cáp. 1: Un Mal Comienzo

by Lady.Clio.Marauder

"_Otro año más, otro año para estar con mis amigas, compartir diferentes travesuras, momentos alegres y tristes... Con este serán ya seis años en los cuales mi vida ha dado un giro de 180º, pero es un cambio que me ha traído mucha felicidad... momentos que no podré olvidar. En Hogwarts fue donde conocí a mis tres grandes amigas, no las he visto desde que vacacionamos juntas hace poco mas de tres semanas, se que este año será mejor que los demás, ya que comenzaremos las clases de ÉXTASIS... pero no todo puede ser bueno no? para mi desgracia nunca puede algo ser perfecto del todo (según mi opinión) ya que este año será otro en el que tendré que soportarlo... a él, al señor perfección...al señor James "MI EGO ES MÁS GRANDE QUE TODO HOGWARTS" Potter, es tan insoportable, simplemente lo detesto, pareciera que quiere hacerme la vida imposible, además trata de ser frío con los demás... nunca lo he visto sonreír sinceramente...(solo lo hace cuando esta con sus amigos; ese tal Sirius "LIGO CON TODAS, NO QUIERO A NINGUNA" Black, según Evy; Remus "NO QUIERO COMPROMISOS" Lupin, como suele decirle Maia; y por ultimo, pero no por eso menos importante, Peter Pettigrew, el novio de Keira.) pero aún así trata de mantener su "fría imagen"(excepto cuando esta con Evelyn)... no entiendo... ellos quieren dar una imagen de frialdad... se que Remus puede ser muy considerado y hasta tierno, y Peter es muy agradable, cuando no esta con ellos claro, pero no se por que se demuestran así ante los demás... tal vez sea por su..."_

- Lily, cariño... ordenaste tus cosas? –se escucho la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.

- Eh? –pregunta la aludida un poco confusa saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ah... si... ya casi termino.

- Apresúrate... ya es tarde y mañana te costara levantarte...

- Si mamá... no te preocupes –Le respondió Lily, antes de comenzar a cerrar su baúl y observar a Ishtar, su lechuza, era un ave gris con algunos manchones blancos, esta estaba muy inquieta dentro de su jaula- no puedes salir –le recrimino la joven sonriente- pero no te preocupes mañana ya estaremos en casa de nuevo...

Al día siguiente, de camino a la Estación King's Cross

Sentada atrás del asiento del conductor y mirando sonriente por la ventana, estaba Lily, vestía un hermoso vestido café con un escote V lo suficientemente pronunciado, usando un pañuelo color tierra como cintillo... a su lado su "queridísima" hermana Petunia, hablaba por su teléfono móvil (N/A: Si mágicamente en esa época aparecieron los celulares... jejejeje pensamos que ya que hay tanta magia un poquito mas no molesta...) y pareciera que estuviera descargando toda su ira con la persona con la que hablaba, por que sus padres la habían obligado a ir a dejar a Lily junto con ellos a la estación, Lily en su mente sentía compasión por aquella persona que tenia la mala suerte de estar hablando con su hermana. Aún faltaba como mínimo unos quince minutos de viaje, al escuchar a su hermana maldiciéndola ya que por su culpa ahora tenia que ir a ese lugar lleno de locos, comenzó a recordar el momento en el que la relación con su hermana había tenido un quiebre definitivo...

_**Flash Back**_

_Una niña, digamos de unos once años, se encontraba en una habitación, al parecer la suya, y estaba envolviendo con mucha emoción un pequeño cofre, antes de continuar su trabajo, abrió el cofre y se escucho una hermosa melodía, ante esto la niña sonrió y cerró el cofre para terminar de envolverlo._

_- Espero que le guste... –dijo con ilusión, tomo el regalo ya envuelto y lo dejo sobre su cama, ese día era el cumpleaños de su hermana mayor; Petunia, su relación era excelente, se llevaban muy bien, es más hace tan solo unas semanas habían aceptado dormir en habitaciones diferentes. _

_Salió de su dormitorio y bajo corriendo las escaleras, entro rápidamente al salón y vio unos cuantos presentes en una pequeña mesa de centro, coloco el suyo al lado de los demás regalos y sonriente entro al comedor, había una hermosa decoración en la habitación, y la mesa estaba llena de diferentes delicias, tales como; un Gran pastel al centro de la mesa, una fuente llena de frutas de la estación, un jarro de jugo de berries, el favorito de Petunia, además unas tostadas. Observo rápidamente el reloj, eran las 10.15 de la mañana, los amigos de Petunia deberían estar por llegar, los había invitado a desayunar, ya que en la tarde tendrían una salida en familia, como acostumbraban hacer en los cumpleaños. _

_- Lily? ... wow... esta hermoso! –Dijo su hermana, sonriendo abiertamente al entrar a la habitación. _

- Petunia! – la niña se lanzo hacia su hermana para abrazarla fuertemente- Feliz Cumpleaños, hermana!

- Muchas gracias Lily... –contesto alegre- ya veras este será el mejor cumpleaños, la pasaremos increíble... no podremos olvidar este día –dijo entusiasmada.

_- Feliz Cumpleaños tesoro –dijo la señora Evans al salir de la cocina- Que sea el mejor cumpleaños... _

- Donde esta mi Calabacita? –Pregunto el señor Evans con ternura-.

- Papá! –le grito roja su hija mayor- que no me digas así! Menos hoy!... recuerda que vienen Estefannie, Nicole y... Vernon –agrega esto ultimo sonrojándose intensamente.

- Si papá.. No ves que viene su novio hoy? –Comenta divertida Lily, y se resguarda tras de su padre por la mirada asesina de su hermana.

_- Esta bien... esta bien... pero ese será tu regalo de cumpleaños... no, es broma...No te llamare mi calabacita...lo prometo –Respondió el señor Evans, a lo que Petunia sonrió- ... al menos por hoy –finalizo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su esposa._

_Al cabo de diez minutos, llegaron los amigos de Petunia y todos procedieron a desayunar, al principio no se hablo mucho... pero después el ambiente se hizo muy agradable, hacia un poco de calor, por lo que Lily se disculpo para abrir la ventana del comedor y tomar asiento nuevamente. Cuando ya terminaban de comer, entre risas la Señora Evans se disponía a retirar la mesa, de pronto un ave irrumpió en la sala, esta hizo un sobrevuelo alrededor de la mesa y se poso sobre el hombro del señor Evans, que confundido acepto un sobre de color beige que el ave le entregaba, dio vuelta con cuidado el sobre y lo leyó en silencio..._

_Señorita Lily Evans  
Comedor, silla al lado de la ventana  
245 Anthony Kensington  
Bloomsbury_

_- Es... es... –comenzó a decir anonadado el señor Evans. _

- Para mi! –salto emocionada Petunia de su asiento.

- Ahm no calabacita... es... para Lily –observo a su pequeña hija, que se gano la mirada de los presentes.

_- LILY! SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA DEJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO! –grito neurótica Petunia, refiriéndose al ave, mejor dicho lechuza que acababa de entrar al comedor y le había dado una carta a su padre... que en el día de SU cumpleaños no era para ella, si no que para Lily, pero quien haría semejante atrocidad._

_- Petunia... yo no... No he sido yo... –respondió Lily impactada. _

_- Hija... –se levanto el señor Evans y miro a Lily- vamos a la sala, necesitamos hablar...con permiso –se disculpo con los invitados y se retiro del comedor seguido por su esposa, su hija menor y la hermosa lechuza que había llevado la carta y esperaba irse con la respuesta._

_- Que sucede Papá? –pregunto Lily cuando llegaron al salón, a lo que su padre le entrego la carta, la niña la leyó rápidamente el sobre y se quedo sin palabras¿ que clase de broma podía ser? sabían hasta la silla en la que estaba sentada, lentamente abrió la carta y miro con un poco de miedo a sus padres, los cuales solo asintieron- ...de acuerdo... –comenzó a leer en voz alta y clara..._

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Gran Hechicero)_

_Querida Señorita Evans:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el primero de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Asistente_

_- ¿Que? –pregunta asombrada la señora Evans- Lily... ¿estas segura de que leíste bien?_

_- Eh... si mamá. –responde nerviosa la niña._

_- Esto debe ser una broma... –comenta el señor Evans- Lily...préstame la carta. –su hija extiende la mano con la carta, él la tomo y la leyó rápidamente.- no puede ser... realmente dice que... TENEMOS UNA BRUJA EN LA FAMILIA! –termina agregando feliz y abrazando a su pequeña hija junto a su esposa._

_- NO SE ALEGREN! –grita Petunia irrumpiendo en la habitación, había escuchado toda la conversación tras la puerta, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no era verdad, no podía ser verdad –ES UN FENOMENO! ES UN MONSTRUO!_

_-PETUNIA! Es tu hermana no le hables así! –le recrimina su padre._

_- Eso no es mi hermana... mi hermana es una niña dulce...normal, no un espécimen...- iba a seguir hablando pero..._

_- BASTA! Petunia, no puedo permitir que le hables así a tu hermana! –Explota la señora Evans- Estas castigada! Vete a tu habitación ahora!-_

_- Pero...pero es mi cumpleaños! –reclama la niña._

_-No me importa... ve y dile a tus amigos que se tienen que ir... y luego sube directo a tu habitación –continua su madre. Petunia obedece de mala gana y sale de la habitación enfurecida, no sin antes voltearse para mirar a Lily, con desprecio y odio. Ante esto la niña bajo su mirada entristecida._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Durante dos semanas pensó que el haber recibido esa carta había sido una maldición, solo había perdido el cariño de su hermana y no había ganado nada a cambio, había enviado la respuesta con la lechuza por insistencia de sus padres. Pero hoy ya a punto de comenzar su sexto año, estaba muy agradecida con sus padres por haberla incitado a dar ese Gran paso. Ahora lo recordaba mejor... como había sucedido todo... y sonrió al pensar que todo era mejor ahora.

- Ya llegamos! –Informo el Señor Evans, enseguida bajo del auto y ayudo a Lily con su baúl y con Ishtar.- Vaya este año hay mas personas... –observo.

- Esta como siempre ¬¬ plagado... –Dijo molesta Petunia, ya que le habían quitado el teléfono móvil.

- ¬¬ pero que agradable... por que no nos haces un favor y desapareces! –pregunto Lily.

- Ya Basta! Dejen de pelear! compórtense! –Sentencio la Señora Evans, al momento que entraba en la estación con su marido.

Pasaron por el anden 9 y ¾ y se encontraron frente a un Gran tren color Escarlata, rodeado de muchas personas, había un pequeño cartel que decía: "Expreso Hogwarts". Lily se despidió de su familia y se alejo en busca de sus amigas.

- LILY! –Una chica de pelo negro azulado, ojos celestes con matices grises, y un poco más alta que Lily, se lanzo a ella corriendo rápidamente, (vestía una falda negra de jeans muy corta, la acompañaba con una blusa blanca, un tanto translucida y levemente ajustada, y un pañuelo blanco amarrado al cuello, completaba el conjunto con unas delicadas sandalias negras de taco) en su brazos llevaba a un cachorro de Siberiano - Que bueno que llegaste! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! Te extrañe mucho, tengo tantas cosas que contarte! –diciendo todo atropelladamente.

- Eh... pues yo también pero... tranquilízate, Maia –le comenta divertida, luego acaricia al cachorro- has crecido mucho Kishar.

_Una de mis mejores amigas, me reconforta tanto verla nuevamente, junto a mí sonriendo... Amaia Boitier, una chica muy dulce, alegre... eh... impulsiva... puede ser muy agradable, pero si se enoja es mejor esconderse. U_

- Escúchame es que estoy muy pero muy emocionada! ... adivina!... –Le dijo Impaciente Amaia- … Me regalaron un Bajo! –grito eufórica.

- ¬¬u ¿no querías que adivinara? –pregunto la pelirroja fingiendo estar molesta. -_Me siento un poco culpable, por mi se volvió una viciosa de la música, especialmente de la muggle U y yo sufro de las consecuencias ahora..._

- Si! Pero te demoraste mucho! Mira! –le muestra un estuche negro que llevaba en su espalda- aquí esta! Es precioso... es sagrado... es lo máximo… es… es… es DELICADO! LILY! –grito desesperada al ver que su amiga daba vuelta el estuche como si nada.

- jajajaja... lo siento esta bien... –respondió sonriente Lily- pero... funcionara en Hogwarts?

- Eh... ah... O.o...No se... pero tu eres lo máximo en encantamientos así que no me preocupo ...

- ¬¬ si claro aquí entro yo, no?

- Y bueno lo que te decía –continúo Amaia haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su amiga- quiero formar una banda musical! Y bueno tu tocas el órgano, Keira toca la... esto... eh... ah! Como se llamaba? –Pregunta Maia colocando sus dos manos en la cabeza- esta cosa rara... que tiene muchas cosas raras como botes de basura y... y hace mucho ruido... como esto –comienza a golpear su baúl fuerte y descontroladamente.

- Batería –se escucha la voz de una joven detrás de Maia.

- Keira! –Saludo alegre Lily- que bueno verte nuevamente...- una joven de mediana estatura, contextura delgada, de cabello castaño liso y ojos pardo, vestía unos pescadores verdes y camiseta de pabilos negra, con Converse negras.

_Otra de mis mejores amigas, aunque no estamos en la misma casa, ella hace honor a Hufflepuff, es una excelente persona, capaz de dar todo por los demás, muy sociable, inteligente...Keira Woodville_

_- _Ke... Keira . Gracias! –se lanza feliz Maia- si no me ayudas me quedo con ese dilema de por vida... –comenta exageradamente.

- Si claro... jajaja... pero que dramática "Amy" -Respondió Keira remarcando la ultima palabra, ya que Amaia detestaba que le digieran Amy... para ella sonaba como... como algo anti ella.

- ¬¬ Por eso te quedas fuera de MI Banda... –se voltea cruzándose de brazos enojada.

- Oye no terminaste de contarme lo de la banda... –comienza a reclamar Lily.

- eh? –pregunto volviendo su mirada hacia su amiga- oh... Es verdad! –Maia se voltea emocionada- bueno... es que tu tocas el órgano, Keira toca la... eh... ahh! Batería! Y pues yo toco el Bajo! –Dice señalando el estuche de su espalda- y nos falta alguien que toque la Guitarra Eléctrica...

- Así que me incluiste de nuevo en la banda? –Pregunta confusa Keira, a lo que Maia asiente efusivamente- bueno... hay una chica en mi casa, se llama Claire... toca la guitarra eléctrica y yo podría...-

- Perfecto! –Salta Maia feliz- ahora solo nos falta alguien que toque el Violín...-

- Claro y yo no cuento! –reclama ofendida una voz desde atrás del grupo de amigas.

- Evelyn! Claro que si cuentas! Es que se me olvida que tocas el Violín! (N/A: etto eso de tocar el violín suena raro xD) –comenta Maia avergonzada por haber olvidado a su amiga, para luego abrazarla tan efusiva como a las demás.

_Evelyn_ _Carnahan completa el grupo, es amiga de Maia desde la infancia, pero se había ido a estudiar a Instituto de Salem y llego hace dos años a través de un intercambio que decidió alargar hasta finalizar los estudios, el año en el que llego fue muy abrumador, sucedieron muchas cosas, desde entonces somos las mejores amigas..._

- Hola Evy! –saludan las otras dos chicas a la vez.

- Hola chicas! –saluda Evelyn sonriente, era la mas alta del grupo, delgada, de cabello castaño claro con matices rojos, largo y un tanto ondulado, sus ojos son de color violeta con destellos grisáceos, vestía unos pantalones de tela negro, una solera MUY ajustada hasta los hombros de tono violeta, llevaba un collar que brillaba por los reflejos del sol, acompañada por una boina negra, y botines con un leve taco.

- Saben, no es que quiera interrumpir tan emocionante momento... –comenta la pelirroja sonriente- pero, debemos buscar un compartimiento... por que son las 10.58 –agrega tranquila Lily, observa las caras de terror de sus amigas y divertida sube al tren, seguida por Keira.

- Espéranos! –Gritan al unísono Evelyn y Maia... al tiempo que suben al tren...

Luego de haber recorrido gran parte del tren buscando un compartimiento, ya estaban un tanto cansadas de arrastrar sus baúles y todas sus cosas...sin contar que habían tenido que volver un par de veces para buscar a Kishar que se escapaba constantemente saludando a los niños de primer año...

- ¿Como no va haber un compartimiento? –reclama Keira

- No puede ser que nos hayamos quedado sin compartimiento! –reclama Evelyn indignada.

- Aquí hay uno! –Dice Maia muy contenta- Por fin! –se lanza a uno de los asientos soltando a Kishar que vuelve a escapar- No! Kishy! –grita desesperada sin ser capaz de levantarse, a lo que sus tres amigas estallan en carcajadas. - ¬¬u De que se ríen? Cuéntenme el chiste!

- Jajajaja... es que tu astucia me sorprende –comenta divertida Lily.

-No puedes ser tan distraída! –comenta Evelyn un tanto fastidiada por el descuido de su amiga.

- No te preocupes Maia... no puede escapar por la ventana ... creo... jajajaja... –Agrego riendo Keira.

- ¬¬ No sirven para consolar... -.-

- Uhm .. disculpa... Maia? –Un joven se asomo en el compartimiento de las chicas, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era de Gryffindor, un muy buen amigo de la joven.- Creo que esto es tuyo... –dijo entregándole al cachorro que tenia en sus brazos.

- SI! Muchas gracias, Dan! –Dice efusivamente la chica- pero.. Eh... como supiste que era mío? Nunca te dije que tenia un... –comenzó a preguntar Maia.

- Es que nadie más que tu le pondría Kishar a su perro, sin contar el hecho de traerlo a Hogwarts . –comento divertido señalando la medalla que llevaba el cachorro colgada en el collar, a lo que sus amigas volvieron a reír con muchas ganas- bueno eso era todo... principalmente venia a devolver el cachorro... cuídense... Adiós –se despidió rápidamente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Por favor cierra la puerta del compartimiento y colócale la correa a Kishar! –Suplico Keira.

- Como quieres que le coloque esto! –Dijo la joven con desprecio, mostrando una correa plateada- esto... esto le quita su libertad, va en contra de los derechos del perro...

- Maia... ya tuvo mucha libertad por hoy –Agrego sonriente Evy.

- Esta bien! –se resigno Maia, levantándose para cerrar la puerta del compartimiento y colocarle la correa a Kishar mientras refunfuñaba.

Las cuatro jóvenes conversaron animadamente durante la primeras horas de viaje, siendo a veces interrumpidas por algunas personas que se acercaban a saludar... por la señora del carrito de golosinas o por algunos niños de primero que entraban para acariciar a Kishar, ya que realmente Amaia era la única persona dentro de Hogwarts que se le ocurriría llevar a un perro, y Dumbledore al parecer acepto esta inusual petición.

Mientras tanto, tres apuestos Gryffindors se paseaban por el pasillo del Expreso, eran seguidos por un chico mas bajo y no tan agraciado como ellos, un Hufflepuff, uno de ellos coqueteaba con cada jovencita que tenia la dicha de cruzarse por su camino, no importaba de que curso fueran, todas parecían derretirse por ellos, eran los chicos mas codiciados, mas inalcanzables de Hogwarts, en los cinco años que llevaban en el colegio se habían hecho fama de Don Juan, siempre estaban rodeados por chicas pero ninguna había logrado capturar la mente ni el corazón de ninguno, siempre eran relaciones pasajeras que no duraban mas que unas pocas semanas, tampoco les prestaban demasiada atención, les aburrían, se mostraban desinteresados a sus conversaciones, fríos y cortantes, lo que hacia que las jóvenes se volvieran mas locas por ellos, de pronto se detuvieron frente a un compartimiento, en el se encontraban las únicas chicas que no habían sucumbido frente a sus "encantos", las únicas chicas de Hogwarts que discutían con ellos.

- Hola hermosas! –saludo Sirius, al momento que habría la puerta corrediza y se apoyaba en el marco, haciendo lujo de toda su galantería.

- Hola Sirius! –responde sonriente Amaia, era la única del grupo que lo soportaba por mas de cinco minutos seguidos... es decir era su amiga.

- Hola Black ¬¬u -saludan las otras tres jóvenes con voz cansina, sin hacerle mucho caso y volviendo enseguida a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que él joven llegara a "molestar".

- ¿Qué lees? –pregunta Sirius a una de las jóvenes (la que menos lo soportaba), mientras se sienta a su lado y la abraza por los hombros.

- ¬¬ 50 formas diferentes de torturar y matar a un Black! –contesto molesta Evelyn, ante la cercanía que Sirius estaba tomando, ante estas palabras el joven solo aumento su sonrisa seductora.

- Pero... Evy... yo no veo ese título en tu libro... –comenta confundida Maia.

- Por supuesto, acaso no ves que esta siendo sarcástica? –Respondió un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel, Remus Lupin.

- ¬¬ quien te invito Lupin! – Le contesto enojada Maia por las palabras del joven. Sabía que él podía ser simplemente encantador, lo sabia por experiencia propia, ya que el año anterior había estado al borde de comenzar una relación amorosa con él, si no hubiera sido por los miedos que este tenia y los prejuicios que lo seguían ahora estarían juntos, ella comprendía sus motivos y aun así sus sentimientos no cambiaban pero el simplemente no lograba entenderla a ella... y no se daba el lujo de darse una oportunidad.

- Amaia este compartimiento es público, por lo cual no necesitamos una invitación para entrar en el... – Contesto un joven con un tono un tanto divertido, que apareció detrás de Remus, era un muchacho alto, de desordenado cabello azabache, ojos cafés, con gafas, dueño de un cuerpo de atleta, James Potter! (N/A: lo siento tuve que poner eso... jejeje :P).

- ¬¬ Potter! –murmuro con odio Lily, sin quitar la vista del joven que recién había hecho su aparición en el anteriormente agradable compartimiento de las chicas.

- Sabía que te alegrarías de verme, Evans. –Hablo James sarcásticamente, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja.

- ¬¬ Potter! Haznos un favor y cierra tu bocota! –le respondió enseguida Lily.

- Eh...chicos...van a pelear ahora? –pregunta el mas pequeño de los jóvenes, un chico nervioso de pelo rubio y ojos cafés. (N/A: AHH! KIERO MATARLO! ¬¬u)

- Peter, amor! –exclama Keira al tiempo que se levanta para abrazarlo y darle un tierno beso. – Déjalos, así se demuestran cariño... –le susurro mientras le guiñaba un ojo, luego lo tomo del brazo y juntos se sentaron al rincón del vagón, a demostrarse cariño de una manera más tierna.

- Vamos linda... es obvio que no quieres matarme... no podrías vivir sin mi... reconócelo. –Comenzó a quebrarse Sirius, (N/A: para las que no sepan :P es como creerse, amarse mucho a si mismo, ser egocéntrico! ser Sirius Black ) sin dejar de sonreír.

- Canuto, no la molestes... –interrumpió James sonriendo, al notar la furia reflejada en los ojos de Evelyn.

-Oh, vamos Cornamenta, sabes que se muere por mi. –continua Sirius.

- Sirius, de verdad, lo digo por tu bien, déjala tranquila. –Insiste James- además que sabes que me carga que la estés molestando siempre, o te debo recordar que es MI amiga.

- Claro, lo que pasa es que la quieres solo para ti, goloso! ¬¬ eres un egoísta... no compartes con tu mejor amigo... –Sentencia Sirius con tono de broma haciéndose el ofendido, al tiempo que se cruza de brazos y le hace un desprecio, ante estas palabras Evelyn, había comenzado a levantarse lentamente para golpear a cierta personita.

- Sirius Black! –Reclama James perdiendo la paciencia- ¬¬ no digas estupideces! –Comenta disgustado pero divertido a la vez-.

- No son estupideces... –se defiende Sirius- solo digo la verdad.

- Por que no detienes a tu amiga... no quiero que maten a Sirius. –Dijo Remus observando a Evelyn, la cual tenía los dos puños apretados y se estaba levantando, mientras miraba fúrica a Sirius.

- ¬¬ Por que no mejor le tapas la bocota a tu amigo! –le contesto enojada Maia a Remus.

- Él también es tu amigo, sabias? o se te olvido? – comenta Remus ironizando.

-No! En serio no tenia idea! ¬¬ Gracias por decírmelo... –Le dice irónicamente Amaia, para luego pasar a ignorarlo.

- MALDITO BLACK DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO! – grito Evelyn exasperada.

- Silencio linda, estoy tratando un tema serio con mi amigo. –la ignora Sirius, para luego seguir hablando con James- por eso, te digo que debes compartirla, no es justo que la tengas solo para ti!-

- MALDICIÓN, BLACK! TE DIGO QUE NO ME TRATES COMO UN OBJETO! –grita Evelyn muy cerca del oído de Sirius

- DEMONIOS, EVELYN TE ESCUCHE! –reclama el joven.- CASI ME REVIENTAS LOS TÍMPANOS¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE OCURRE?

- QUE NO HABLES DE MI COMO SI FUERA UN OBJETO, MENOS AUN SI ESTOY PRESENTE! –explota la chica. –Y PARA TI SOY CARNAHAN!

- Pero ¿porque, si tienes un nombre tan lindo, Evelyn. –comenta el chico.- y suena mas lindo si lo digo yo, escucha: E-ve-lyn. O si quieres te puedo decir Evy, denota mas confianza entre nosotros...- agrega Sirius en broma, al tiempo que se acerca mas a ella- y tu me puedes llamar: amor, bebe, dios, sex-symbol, cariño, bombón, eh...

- NO POR TUS ESTUPIDECES NUNCA RECIBIRÁS ESOS NOMBRES DE MI, ESCÚCHAME BIEN... POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO, PARA MI SOLO ERES UN BLACK... –vuelve a explotar Evelyn. A Principios del quinto año, una "historia" había comenzado entre estos dos personajes, pero por acciones por parte de Sirius, esa historia se había terminado abruptamente. Resumidamente: Sirius se le había "declarado" y posteriormente este se había besado con una chica muy cercana a Evelyn, después de esto la joven se alejo rápidamente de él. Ya que ella aunque no lo reconociera estaba enamorada de él.

- Evelyn, por favor... –comienza James, al ver lo alterada que estaba su amiga... y lo que comenzaba a decir.

-TU NO TE METAS JAMES. –voltea hacia su amigo, para luego continuar su ataque, pero sin sentir realmente lo que decía- SOLO ERES UN MALDITO BLACK. ¿DE ACUERDO, O SI QUIERES: IDIOTA, IMBÉCIL, ENGREÍDO, EGOCÉNTRICO, TARADO... –Dijo más por despecho.

- MOMENTO EVELYN –explota Sirius- NO IMPORTA LO SUCEDIDO NO TE DA DERECHO A TRATARME ASÍ.

- BLACK! NO LE GRITES! ACASO TE PARECE POCO LO QUE HICISTE? -salta Lily de la nada, en defensa de su amiga.

- No interfieras Lily, esto deben solucionarlo los dos solos. –la interrumpe James, mientras la toma del brazo.

- Como quieres que no me meta? –Explota la pelirroja- tu amigo es un troglodita al igual que tu, y quien sabe que le puede hacer a Evelyn.

- Lily, no me insultes que yo no te he hecho nada. –Se defiende el joven.

- ¿QUÉ NO ME HAS HECHO NADA? -grita Lily- ¿ACASO NACER NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE? ERES LA PERSONA MAS EGOÍSTA QUE HE CONOCIDO.

- Cállate, Evans, tu no me conoces. –la corta James dolido.

- ¿NO TE CONOZCO? SEIS AÑOS VIENDO COMO MOLESTAS A LA GENTE PARA ENTRETENERTE UN RATO, SIN IMPORTARTE LO QUE SIENTEN LOS DEMÁS, ME PARECE SUFICIENTE CONOCIMIENTO SOBRE TI. –continua la pelirroja.

- Realmente no sabes nada. –dice James, dando así por concluida la discusión y saliendo del vagón, para luego ser seguido por sus amigos, los cuales salieron (excepto Peter) entre molestos, ofendidos, dolidos, confundidos y tristes.

- No puedo creer que sean tan...tan... – Comienza Lily sin encontrar las palabras.

- Estúpidos. – Completa Keira, con una gran sonrisa.

- Tarados. – Continua Amaia.

- Insoportables.- Agrega Evy, con su mirada baja, ante lo sucedido.

- Absurdos – Keira continúa.

- Individualistas.- Agrega nuevamente Evelyn.

- Desatinados.- Sigue el juego Maia.

-Egocéntricos.- Concluye Keira, viendo que ya eran demasiadas malas características.

- Si eso! Todo eso y más! –Responde Lily furiosa.- es que no podíamos empezar el año de otra manera?...odio a ese Potter!

- No seas injusta, acepto que James puede ser un poco insoportable cuando quiere, pero él es un amor, es la persona más linda que he conocido –Defiende orgullosa Evelyn a su amigo- ...bueno y también esta que no soporto a Black ni a Pett... bueno, que yo tampoco los soporto pero no arruinemos lo que queda de viaje, desperdiciando nuestro tiempo hablando de esos cuatro! de acuerdo?

- Vamos Lily...Evy tiene razón (¬¬ aunque exagero un poco en la defensa de Potter), no es para tanto –observa Keira- se que son muy odiosos... en especial Black y Potter (disculpen Maia y Evy, es lo que pienso)... pero no exageres.

- Es que tu no los tienes que aguantar todo el año! –Reclama Amaia- Imagina que no podemos estar en paz ni siquiera en nuestra propia sala común.

- Bueno...ok...puede que tengan razón... –admite Keira- pero... –observo a Amaia y a Evelyn- como están?

- Eh? –se giro Evelyn sin comprender mucho el cambio de su amiga, pero al entenderlo segundos después bajo su mirada.

- Bien... –Respondió cortante y directa Amaia.

- No me convences Maia –La encaro tiernamente Lily- Por que no nos dices la verdad?

-Ok...no estoy bien... pero no quiero hablar...cambiemos de tema... –finaliza Amaia- ¿Qué tal el resto de sus vacaciones?-.

- Y tu Evelyn? –se giro Keira, ignorando la petición de Maia por el cambio de tema, la aludida se limito a negar con su cabeza- comprendo.

- Mmmm...Nada nuevo...tuve que aguantar a Petunia...y a Vernon... –comenta Lily, para salir de tan desagradable situación- para ser sinceras...fue lo peor! Vernon estuvo todos los días metido en casa! Y con eso mi hermana se puso más desagradable! Si hubiera dependido de ella, yo no habría salido de mi habitación!

- Uh! Que mal amiga, lo siento... –la compadece Keira- bueno el resto de mis vacaciones fueron muy tranquilas... mis padres decidieron ir al campo...donde mis abuelos muggles...pero la pase muy bien, lo disfrute, totalmente alejada de la ciudad! Fue relajante! –concluye la chica- y ustedes que más hicieron? –pregunta dirigiéndose a Evy y Maia.

- Bueno...yo pase el resto del verano en la playa con James... –Comenta Evy- también estaba parte de su familia! –agrega rápidamente al ver las caras de sus amigas- y tu? –pregunta a Maia

-Nada fuera de lo normal... fuimos a visitar a unos parientes en España! –dice la rubia-... estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo en los pueblos de magos –comenta sin animo Amaia-...pero logre convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran pasear por Madrid muggle... –agrega entusiasmada-... visitamos muchos museos... habían unos grabados y pinturas de un muggle muy famoso...como es que se llamaba...eh...decían que estaba loco...eh...Go...Gola...algo así...

- ¿Goya? –la interrumpe Lily tentativamente.

- Si! Goya! Me encanto... –continua Amaia- sus grabados muestran una desesperación y locura fascinantes!

- Oh...por eso... –interrumpe Keira muy seria y reflexiva- por eso te encanto tanto... comparten una característica fundamental! –agrega divertida, se queda pensativa unos segundos- Bueno aparte del gusto por dibujar... bueno por pintar no tanto, a ti no te gusta... pero lo que si comparten es...la locura! –Termina de decir la chica estallando en carcajadas junto a Lily, quien asentía efusivamente por el comentario de su amiga.

- Oye! –Reclama la rubia- no me traten así... yo no estoy loca...

- Bueno no loca...pero no puedes negar que eres un tanto singular. –le responde Lily.

- O sea una tanto...bipolar...un segundo estas feliz y al otro te enojas, como que te da por luna! –Agrega Evelyn divertida- es decir...eres muy "Especial"!

-Si soy singular... y? –se "defiende" Amaia y comienza a leer una revista, manteniendo en su cara una expresión de niña taimada.

Ante esto sus amigas se miran resignadas y se enfrascan en una animada conversación sobre Encantamientos y los libros que les habían pedido, así pasaron varias horas de viaje, a ratos Amaia se unía a la conversación, pero continuaba muy interesada en su revista.

Una vez que ya habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade.

- Vamos chicas! Acelérense! –apresura una impaciente Keira- que nos vamos a quedar sin carruajes! Vamos! Rápido! –insistía la chica ante la falta de apremio de sus amigas

- Ya Keira, tranquilízate...no seas tan neurótica –le reprocha Lily- no ves que le estas quitando el trabajo a Maia... –agrega entre risas.

- Oye yo no soy neurótica –reclama la aludida – solo un poco...eh...un poco...eh

- Ya no importa! Rápido! Como son tan lentas? –Secunda Evelyn- Quiero llegar al castillo!

- Evy, relájate! –ahora Amaia es quien reprocha- todavía tengo que meter a Kishar en su canasto para que no se pierda!

- Niñas apúrense! –se escucha una voz desde el pasillo- no se queden conversando ya tendrán tiempo en el castillo!... –continua apremiando a los rezagados- deben descender ahora...y ustedes siguen aquí?- se vuelve a escuchar la voz, pero ahora dentro del compartimiento de las chicas, quienes se dan vuelta para ver quien era la persona que acababa de ingresar...

- Chris! –salta Keira, él va en Sexto, es un chico muy atractivo, capitán y guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, uno de los mejores amigos de la joven- tanto tiempo!- dice mientras lo abraza muy cariñosa, talvez demasiado según notan sus amigas.

-Keira! – dice el chico alejándola un poco para observarla detalladamente- estas muy guapa¿Qué te hiciste¿Quién es el afortunado que disfrutara de este cambio?-..

- No me hice nada, y mi novio disfrutara de este cambio, Chris. –el joven simula decepción ante el comentario, por lo que su amiga solo le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo- vamos!...si tu también estas muy apuesto –comenta Keira, como "animándolo", o sea siguiéndole el juego de actuación-

- Ah pero donde están mis modales? –reacciona el joven, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza- Hola chicas! –Saluda a las otras tres jóvenes- Como están?

- Bien, gracias. –responden al unísono.

- Bueno, apúrense que los carruajes ya están partiendo... –agrega el chico para salir del paso.

- Si! Vamos! –salta Lily- por favor!

-----------------------------

- Tengo hambre! –reclama Sirius, evitando conversaciones sobre lo sucedido.

- Canuto...tu siempre tienes hambre! –se burla Remus, ayudando a Sirius en su tarea, anti-interrogatorios.

- Pareces un barril sin fondo... –secunda James.

- Es como si tuvieras un agujero negro en vez de estomago... –apoya Peter.

-Claro hoy es el día de ataquemos a Sirius! –comenta el chico sarcástico y sonriente, pero instantáneamente su sonrisa se borra al escuchar la voz de Evelyn Carnahan riendo con sus amigas a unos puestos de allí.

Digamos que en la cena de los Merodeadores no hubo mucha conversación, ya que tres de ellos (Los más atractivos) estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, deprimidos, por tres lindas jóvenes. Remus solo jugaba con su comida en silencio y a veces desviaba su mirada del plato para observarla a ella. James tenia la mirada perdida y solo escuchaba una y otra vez en su cabeza la voz de su pelirroja diciéndole que era un ser despreciable. Y Sirius se mortificaba por el hecho de que ELLA lo considerara un verdadero Black.

Después de terminada la cena

- mmm... que sueño! –exclama Sirius desperezándose, fingiendo bienestar- vámonos a dormir?

- Si! –salta James, para luego bostezar.- por favor! Necesito mi hermosa y añorada cama!

-Si...estoy de acuerdo! –apoya Peter, al tiempo que los tres se empiezan a levantar de la mesa.

- Todavía falta el discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore. –les recuerda sin ánimos el licántropo a sus amigos.

- Queridos alumnos. –Comienza el anciano director- tengo el agrado de darles la bienvenida a un nuevo año escolar. Quisiera recordarles que el bosque de los terrenos del colegio es prohibido para todos los alumnos y que se mantienen las mismas restricciones de años anteriores. Ah! he de agregar que para nuestros queridos alumnos que comienzan a cursar su sexto año en Hogwarts, y debo reconocer que esta estupenda idea se la debemos a tres alumnas de Gryffindor, hay una Gran y grata sorpresa. Bueno, como los veo ansiosos por ir a dormir, no los molestares mas, por lo que, buenas noches. –en cuanto Dumbledore termino de hablar todos los alumnos se pararon rápidamente para ir a dormir.

Ya en su habitación, los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a cambiarse mientras hablaban de lo sucedido en el Viaje más agradable de su vida en el Expreso Hogwarts, lo que pensaron que podría llegar a ser un buen inicio de año, termino siendo todo lo contrario, tres de los jóvenes se hicieron vagas esperanzas de que su relación con esas chicas mejorara, claro que no hicieron mucho por que esto sucediera, ya que digamos que no controlan su impulsividad, y piensan después de hablar y actuar, actitud que les ha traído mas de un problema con esas jóvenes.

- Pero que GRAN viaje, no les parece? muy agradable según mi parecer... –comenta Sirius usando todo el sarcasmo del mundo-.

- Oh si... fue muy tranquilo, agradable, simplemente perfecto... –le sigue el juego James.

- Claro! pero Canuto como nos preguntas eso? si fue el mejor viaje que hemos tenido, lo pase de maravilla... –Continua Remus, animándose un poco ante la situación.

- Pero... si estuvieron peleando todo el viaje, como pueden decir que fue perfecto? –Comenzó a hablar confundido Peter- además las caras de muertos que traían después de esa discusión, no se las quitaba ni Valeska Marquis (N/A: pues digamos que era la típica chica "popular, sin cerebro fácil de seducir"), debe de haberles afectado mucho lo que les dijeron, aunque no entiendo el por que... ya que ustedes dicen que... –enseguida se silencio, al ver la cara de sus amigos.

- ESTÁBAMOS SIENDO SARCÁSTICOS IDIOTA! –le contestan molestos los tres jóvenes al unísono.

- Oh... jejeje... que cosas no? –se disculpa nervioso Peter, mientras colocaba su mano tras de su cabeza.

- ¬¬ idiota! –lo nombro Sirius.

- De acuerdo, lo siento... un error lo comete cualquiera... –Comienza nuevamente a disculparse, sin quitar una tonta sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¬¬ Eso no fue solo un error! –lo interrumpe Sirius.

- ... ahora si me disculpan... –continuo el pequeño joven haciendo caso omiso a Sirius.

- No! no te disculpamos... por que... –Sirius quien interrumpía nuevamente a Peter, se vio silenciado, por una mano que cubrió su boca.

- Gracias Lunático... –Agradeció Peter- bien como decía... si me disculpan... –observo a Sirius, el cual negó con la cabeza, ante esto el joven le saco la lengua, ocasionando que Sirius, intentara zafarse de Remus para golpearlo- yo me voy a acostar, ya que estoy agotado... y mañana tenemos clases de Pociones con los Slytherin las tres primeras horas.

- OO! QUE?' TRES HORAS CON SLYTHERIN? –pregunta James impresionado, pero luego en su rostro se dibuja una Gran sonrisa... maliciosa- Tres horas de posibles bromas a Quejicus!

- Ya.. ya ... si tranquilo Cornamenta... si exactamente.. –Comenzó Remus, mientras tocaba el hombro de James- Son tres horas de lindas bromitas a Quejicus... pero conserva la calma.. -Al decir esto se gano la mirada de desaprobación de los dos jóvenes- ... para que así mañana tengas todas las energías! -termino nervioso, por lo que ahora se gano una linda sonrisa por parte de sus amigos.-

En ese momento, Peter, había ido hacia su cama, luego de cambiarse completamente, y había cerrado las cortinas por dentro, acomodo su cabeza sobre su almohada y se preparo para dormir (N/A: AH! MALDITA RATA! KIERO K TE AHOGUES! TU ALMOHADA SERÁ LA CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE... JAJAJA –risa maligna- ejem ejem... jejeje perdón... . sigamos mejor.. x,x) ya que este tenia una facilidad inmensa para dormir, era su deporte favorito.

-Bien, ahora... ya que estamos los tres solamente... –Comenzó James, al momento en que sacaba su varita y apunta las cortinas de la cama de Remus, y susurro- _Imperturbate!_** -**Sus amigos se limitaron a sonreír y se sentaron en la cama del licántropo, para luego cerrar las cortinas- Bien ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos... así que díganme... Como están? -En seguida el silencio se creo entre ellos, por lo que James sonrió- Vamos... no se pelen por hablar... entonces iremos por cada uno... así que Sirius eres el ganador... Como estas?

- Ah... pues... no me quejo... –Hablo perezosamente Sirius... mientras se recostaba por un momento-.

- De acuerdo... pues yo tampoco me quejo... y estoy relativamente bien, digamos que las palabras fueron diferentes pero el insulto en si decía lo mismo... y tu? –Pregunto sin rendirse James.

- Estoy bien James... –Respondió con un tono que no lo convencía ni a él mismo, molesto por esto giro su rostro, evitando la mirada de los dos jóvenes.

- Vamos Sirius, todos sabemos que a Evelyn se le paso la mano –Hablo James, tras unos minutos de silencio- No creo que lo haya dicho intencionalmente...

- Pero si tiene razón! –salto Sirius, sentándose nuevamente, con la mirada perdida- Eso es lo que soy... aunque no lo quiera reconocer... soy UN BLACK! ese es mi apellido, es mi nombre, mi sangre... aunque no me guste, no puedo cambiar eso, esta en mi, todas las cosas de esa familia están en mi, y me perseguirá siempre, nunca me podré desligar de esa herencia... y ella... –bajo su mirada- ella es la única que lo ve... la única que no se ha cegado ante la imagen que intento dar...la única que vio a través de la mascara que le muestro a todos... además si tiene derecho a tratarme así... después de todo lo que le hice...

- Sirius, eso no es verdad... –comienza Remus- tu no eres un Black, tu eres Sirius, nuestro amigo, un Gryffindor... no llevas esa herencia como dices, eres distinto...haz sido capaz de elegir... como cuando elegiste seguir siendo mi amigo, a pesar del peligro que eso significa¿tu familia habría hecho eso?.

- Vamos Sirius... no exageres... se que te queda bien el teatro, y sobre todo la tragedia... pero no tienes que lucir tus habilidades con nosotros... –Dijo sonriente James con un tono divertido al momento que abrazaba a su amigo- Todos comentemos errores, y merecemos una segunda oportunidad, solo tienes que volverlo a intentar, si tanto te interesa ella no creo que la dejes escapar así como así, verdad? Además... deja decirte algo...Tu... escúchame bien... tu nunca... haz sido un Black... tu siempre serás un Potter. –Concluyo (abriendo las cortinas, para luego ir a su propia cama, no sin antes hacer un ademán con su mano para despedirse de sus amigos), sabiendo que ya no había mas que decir, que con esas palabras ya todo el problema, o parte de el había terminado, ya que el apellido Potter, para Sirius tenia un significado especial, ese apellido, no... Más que un apellido, era una familia, si esa familia... era todo lo contrario a los Black, humildad, alegría, bondad, unión y por sobre todas las cosas era amor, el amor que Sirius siempre busco y que no encontró en su casa.

- _Mañana hablare con Evelyn... necesito preguntarle si tiene un tomo de: "Cincuenta diferentes formas de molestar a Evans" jajaja... y haré algo por que ella deje de pensar así de mi... le mostrare mi verdadera forma de ser... la dejare loca jajaja –_Pensó James, antes de rendirse ante el sueño.

Rápidamente Sirius hizo lo mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, impresionante, era una de las pocas palabras que creía que servían para caracterizar perfectamente a James, ya que no importara cuan mal estuviera, cuanto estuviera sufriendo, bastaba solo una palabra de James Potter para que una sonrisa surgiera en el rostro de Sirius. Abrió las cortinas de su cama y se recostó, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

- _Realmente pensara eso de mi? o James tiene razón? ... Bueno si de verdad cree eso de mi... no importa cuanto me cueste... haré que ya no me vea de esa manera, le mostrare que no soy igual a ellos... Cambiare la forma en que ve, enmendare mi error...–_oculto su rostro bajo su almohada y se decidió a dormir.

El licántropo, aprovecho el hechizo que su amigo James hizo en sus cortinas, golpeando fuertemente la muralla. La ira y furia hacia si mismo lo carcomían por dentro.

-_ ¿Como la deje ir¿Si ella supiera lo que de verdad soy... me aceptaría? Tengo miedo a su rechazo... Soportaría todo, menos el hecho de que ella se alejara, pero si no hago algo la puedo perder..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Uy! Y eso por ahora!  
Ya llego el final del primer capitulo!**

**Aclaramos: Peter esta en Huffelpuff por si no se dieron cuenta, sabemos que no es un buen amigo x,x pero... Helga Huffelpuff se caracterizaba por ser clemente con los que no encajaban en ninguna de las otras casas, como es en el caso de la rata por que no es valiente, tampoco inteligente y no es ambicioso... asi k eso :P**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado y k no se hayan aburrido y dormido frente al pc xD**

**Y que nos dejen Reviews! No se preocupen no es dañino para su salud y no va a matarlos... solo presionen abajo en Submit Review y después en GO!**

Asi nos dan animos para seguir jejeje

**Saludos!**

Lady Moony & Lady Black


	2. Cáp 2

Lady Black va caminando tranquilamente por la calle hacia el santuario de LOS MERODEADORES, en donde ella y Lady Moony se inspiran para escribir sobre tan bellas personas. Cuando llega encuentra a una concentrada Lady Moony acostada en el piso pintando unos grandes carteles de todos colores…

**Lady Black: **ô.Ô … eh…oye niña etto …¿que haces?

Lady Moony se levanta haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su amiga y muestra el primero de los carteles…

"ACLARACIONES"

**Lady Black: **Eh? o.O…

Como toda respuesta Lady Moony muestra el segundo cartel…

"LO SENTIMOS"

**Lady Black: **¿Que es lo que sentimos:S

Finalmente muestra el último de los carteles…

"ERA GRYFFINDOR"

**Lady Black: O **¿Quién?

Lady Moony saca una bandera de la nada, esta tiene una rata con una cruz encima, que dice…

"MALDITA RATA…TE ODIAMOS"

**Lady Black:**…Oh…ya entendí…ok…yo les explico… escuchen…en realidad, no corrección, lean… jejeje lo que paso es que les dijimos al final del Capítulo.1 que Peter…

**Lady Moony: **cof, cof…

**Lady Black: **Bueno ¬¬u …que la rata traidora era de Hufflepuff…pero en algunas situaciones en el fic lo pusimos en Gryffindor, como cuando están en las habitaciones después de la ceremonia de comienzo de año U jeje … y finalmente decidimos dejarlo en Gryffindor y además para beneficio de la historia… hemos sacrificado a Frank Longbottom, que será de Ravenclaw… jeje… bueno esa era la aclaración :P perdón! , 

**Lady Moony: **Ok… aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic… jeje… que lo disfruten! Al final iran los agradecimientos por los reviews :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**La Esperanza Debida"**

**Cáp. 2: "Qué puedo pedir"**

**by: Lady.Clío.Marauder.**

- SEÑOR BLACK! –se escucha a la profesora McGonagall- ESO ESTA MAL! Debe convertirla en un sapo, no en una tetera con ancas de rana!-

- Pero... ¿no es lo mismo?...me falta un poquito... –se defiende Sirius-...solo debo terminar de convertir la tetera en rana.

- He dicho sapo! No rana!. –se exaspera la profesora.

- O.o Y donde esta la diferencia? –cuestiona Sirius confundido.

- Señor Black, un sapo es mas grande que una rana. –contesta la profesora tratando de calmarse.

- Oh! vaya, esto es sorprendente profesora, uno nunca deja de aprender cosas ¿verdad, realmente el mundo es muy impresionante. Por eso usted es profesora, para que nosotros, sus aplicados y queridos alumnos dejemos atrás nuestra ignorancia. –Exclama Sirius teatralmente, provocando la risa de sus compañeros, para luego agregar.- Entonces, solo me queda hacer un encantamiento Engorgio y mi trabajo estará perfecto.-

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señor Black. –exclama fúrica la profesora.

- Pero porque cinco puntos menos, si no he hecho nada malo. Solo me falta un poquito para la perfección! –se defiende Sirius estupefacto.

- ¿Qué no ha hecho nada? Se esta burlando de mi, señor Black, me esta tomando el pelo!-

- Pero...si...si mis manos han estado siempre sobre la mesa, no he tocado ni medio milímetro de su hermoso cabello profesora! –vuelve a responder Sirius ante la pasmada mirada de sus compañeros.

- Diez puntos menos, Señor Black! –grito la profesora realmente fuera de sus casillas. –debería aprenderle al señor Potter, él si logro hacer bien su transformación.

- ¿No se da cuenta profesora? mi transformación es desastrosa. –Exclama James- esto es una Rana! –termina con aire de superioridad, poniendo especial énfasis al final.

- Ve profesora, usted tampoco deja de aprender! Interesante¿No? -Culmina Sirius triunfal, al tiempo que suena la campana de fin de clases y él y James se preparan para desaparecer del aula.

- Alto! –Habla autoritariamente McGonagall, haciendo que los dos amigos se queden detenidos en la puerta- Pasare esto por alto...al menos por hoy... pero necesito que los alumnos de Gryffindor se queden un momento, hay algo que debo informarles.

- Es sobre la "Gran y grata sorpresa" de la que hablo el Profesor Dumbledore? –pregunto Remus interesado.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lily, Evelyn y Amaia se quedaron petrificadas, ellas habían sido las tres alumnas que habían hecho un "pequeño" comentario a finales de quinto, lo que al parecer había sido tomado muy en serio por el director y aplicado en una Sorpresa, que sospechaban no les seria agradable.

- Si exactamente sobre eso señor Lupin, bien, tengo el agrado de comunicarles que este año haremos un proyecto de "supervivencia" para los alumnos de sexto año. –Comenzó a informar la profesora-.

- QUE! Será como un campo de batalla? tendremos que matarnos unos a otros, preferentemente a las serpientes, y quien sobreviva ganara un bello premio, además de "La Gloria Eterna"? –Salta ilusionado James, provocando la risa de sus nueve compañeros.

- ¬¬ No Señor Potter, no nos referimos a eso exactamente cuando decimos "Supervivencia" –Recalco la Profesora McGonagall, haciendo que James y Sirius pusieran cara de decepción- Bien el proyecto consiste en: A partir de la próxima semana se realizara una "travesía" en la cual los alumnos de Sexto año, deberán ingresar al Bosque Negro (N/A: O mejor conocido como el Bosque Prohibido ) –comienza a explicar la profesora muy tranquilamente, ante la cara de sorpresa de todos los alumnos-... Dentro del bosque encontraran un acertijo, el cual los llevara al inicio de esta Grandiosa e inusual Travesía.

- Profesora? - Amaia pregunto al momento en que alzaba su mano- Por... Por cuanto tiempo permaneceremos en el Bosque?

- El tiempo que sea necesario para que puedan resolver todos los acertijos que se les asignaran... –Contesto serena la profesora.

- QUE! Eso significa que tendremos que vagar por toda la eternidad si es que no resolvemos esos acertijos! – Salto escandalosamente Lily.

- No... No quería decir eso... –Se defiende resignada McGonagall-.

- ¬¬u Entonces Explíquese mejor... que no se entiende –Exige Evelyn indignada, mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Como si no me bastara con ellos... –comenta la profesora en un susurro. –realmente ustedes son la versión femenina de los merodeadores, por suerte menos revoltosas...

- ¿QUÉ? NO SOMOS COMO ELLOS! –Reclama Evelyn ofendida- NO HAY COMPARACIÓN!

- Pero si lo estoy viendo, usted señorita Carnahan es la versión femenina de Sirius Black, ese aire de superioridad que ambos tienen es idéntico –agrega aparentando tranquilidad la profesora, Evelyn al igual que Sirius iban a reprochar pero la profesora continuo hablando sin darles oportunidad- La Señorita Boitier es Remus Lupin, esa inocencia engañosa... –dice un tanto molesta, ya que esta característica le había causado mas de un problema alguna vez- Y Por ultimo la Señorita Evans, es igual a James Potter, siempre liderando al grupo... –termina la profesora McGonagall reflexionando, olvidándose de la presencia de sus alumnos- Eh? Y ustedes siguen aquí? Pero que irresponsables, llegaran tarde a su próxima clase! Fuera!

- ¬¬u pero como se atreve a compararme con ese engendro –Reclama Lily fúrica, después de Salir del aula de Transformaciones- con esa cosa egocéntrica...

- Lily... –dijo Evelyn en un susurro, intentando detener a la pelirroja, cosa que no funciono-

- ...si yo soy la persona más humilde –Continúo Lily ignorando a Evelyn- eso es un ser despreciable...

- Lily... –Repitió Evelyn molesta, esta vez alzando un poco mas su tono de voz-

- Presumido, maldito seas... ¬¬ eres lo peor que hay dentro de Hogwarts, idiota, odioso, HOMBRE –continuaba farfullando Lily.

- LILY EVANS! –Grito fúrica Evelyn, antes de saltar sobre Lily y comenzar a zarandearla- no hables así de James! Menos en mi presencia! no tienes derecho de decir esas cosas sobre él, no lo conoces... –Defiende a su amigo un tanto descontrolada, mientras continua sacudiendo a Lily, en tanto a una corta distancia los merodeadores observan divertidos la escena- Tu saliste muy beneficiada, en cambio a mi me llamo Sirius Black, él si que es egocéntrico, o sea solo se ama a él, ¬¬ y yo... soy demasiado para ser comparada con él, soy única e inigualable... –Termina soltando por fin a Lily, la cual la observa sin creerse sus fundamentos-.

- ¬¬ Yo no veo diferencia... –salta Amaia molesta- En cambio... yo –la joven sonríe, pero rápidamente su sonrisa desaparece y pone una expresión de desagrado- y Lupin... no nos parecemos en nada, no hay por donde comparar, él es una mente maquiavélica, mientras yo jamás seria capaz de hacerles semejantes atrocidades a los Slytherin... es decir, pobre de ellos... –Continua muy convencida de si Amaia, aunque sus amigas la miraban incrédulas, ya que del grupo Amaia Boitier era la enemiga a muerte de las serpientes, las odiaba y detestaba cada segundo, ella había nacido para molestarlas- Pero... por que me miran así? –pregunta confundida-.

- Inocencia Engañosa... –Admiten sus dos amigas resignadas, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

- Pero de que hablan? –Pregunta poniendo su mejor carita de niña inocente-.

- ¬¬ de eso Lupin... –Nuevamente hablan al unísono las dos jóvenes, mientras se voltean y comienzan a caminar hacia Pociones.

- UHH! BLACK! POTTER! ALÉJENSE DE MÍ! –Grita Amaia fuera de sus casillas, observando como se marchaban sus dos amigas, sin prestar atención a sus gritos-

- Oye y por que nos quieres a Canuto y a mí lejos? –Pregunto confundido James, ya que estos recién se estaban acercando para hablar con la joven, después de que Sirius insistiera-

- NO LES HABLABA A USTEDES! –Grita Amaia mientras se voltea hacia ambos jóvenes- SINO A ELLAS! –señala con su mano a sus dos amigas que desaparecían al doblar por la esquina de un pasillo- AH! maldición... espérenme! –Salio corriendo rápidamente tras de ellas-.

- Yo solo quería saber por que Evelyn zarandeaba a Evans.-Comento Sirius confundido ante la reacción de su amiga.

- ¬¬ Carnahan para ti Canuto... –Le aclaro James- Es MI amiga, tiene confianza CONMIGO no contigo... –termino sonriente bromeando-.

- ¬¬ Egoísta... –Agrego Sirius fingiendo estar molesto y ofendido-.

Transcurrieron dos días a partir de eso, dos días relativamente normales, ya que los Merodeadores habían hecho seis visitas a Dumbledore, pero lo anormal era que el Galán Sirius Black, no estaba de ánimos para conquistar a alguna chica, la mayoría lo atribuía a que el joven comenzaba a madurar, pero solo sus amigos sabían que la verdadera razón era su tristeza. Ya en el tercer día se notaba un poco la expectación de los alumnos de sexto ante la "Travesía" que emprenderían en tan solo una semana, eso estaba molestando verdaderamente a los profesores, los cuales comenzaron a cuestionarse si Dumbledore había tomado la decisión correcta al informarles con tanto tiempo de anticipación.

Lily bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, se había quedado dormida y las chicas no la habían despertado, no podía creerlo, como no tuvieron conciencia de despertarla... ¿Qué tipo de amigas eran? se cuestionaba la chica, estaba llegando atrasada a Herbología y seguro no se salvaba del castigo ya que la Profesora Sprout no le tenía tanta estima como a Amaia. Pasaba al lado de los alumnos sin importarle si los empujaba o no, no podía llegar tarde, no a esa clase, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que cierto compañero de Gryffindor iba corriendo en dirección hacia ella, y al parecer él tampoco noto la presencia de la pelirroja, ya que ambos jóvenes chocaron con tal fuerza que terminaron cayendo al piso en medio de los jardines de Hogwarts.

- Ah... lo siento...-Dijo el joven colocando su mano derecha sobre su cabeza- no te vi... discúlpame... – se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la pelirroja, tambaleándose un poco- Lily¿estas bien? –arrodillándose junto a ella para ver como se encontraba.

- Eh... ah...si... –contesta la chica al tiempo que se endereza- COMO NO TE FIJAS POR DOND... Dan?... jeje como estas? –pregunta nerviosa al momento que se ordena un poco el cabello.

- Bien... y tu? caíste muy fuerte. –comenta el chico preocupado

- si...estoy bien...solo un poco atrasada... –responde Lily, mientras se dirigía a recoger sus libros, pero un fuerte dolor se lo impide –Auch!

- ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunta el chico un tanto alarmado. –te duele algo¿Te hiciste daño?

- Ahm... me duele el tobillo. –admite le chica en un susurro.- Pero no te preocupes... –agrega rápidamente al ver la expresión que Dan demostraba- En serio no es nada... mira... –Comienza a caminar de nuevo, pero debido al dolor pierde el equilibrio, siendo hábilmente atajada por el apuesto joven.

- ¿Qué no es nada? –pregunta el chico sarcástico mientras la toma en sus brazos y comienza a caminar. –Vamos a la enfermería

Lily solo asintió, enseguida acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, para que este no pudiera observar lo sonrojada que se encontraba, ante este acto el joven también se sonrojo notoriamente, mientras agradecía en silencio que Lily no se percato de esto.

Horas mas tarde en el la entrada del Gran Comedor

Las versiones femeninas de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin (N/A: xD jajaja no nos resistimos a llamarlas asi :P jeje) caminaban por un largo pasillo, después de tener dos Hermosas horas de Runas Antiguas, para Evelyn ya que era su materia favorita y la Profesora Isabella la adoraba, Maia iba a su lado murmurando nerviosa. Mientras que su amiga caminaba tranquilamente, sosteniendo su mochila.

- ¿Crees que le haya pasado algo malo? –Pregunta con gran preocupación Amaia.

- No... Tranquila Maia, mira si le hubiera sucedido algo malo, nos habrían mandado a llamar... –Responde despreocupada Evelyn.

- Lily! –Cuando iban entrando al gran comedor, Amaia grito fuertemente, antes de salir corriendo rápidamente hacia la mesa de los leones. De un momento a otro se lanzo sobre la pelirroja, abrazándola efusivamente- Dondeestabasmeteniasmuypreocupadapensequeestabasdurmiendoestasbientesucedioalgomalo ah! perdóname! Estas bien? –Dijo atropelladamente Amaia ante el nerviosismo, Lily solo sonrió divertida y asintió con su cabeza-.

- Donde estabas? –Pregunto Evelyn tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba frente a la pelirroja y Amaia-.

- Pues en la enfermería... –Respondió la pelirroja sin darle mucha importancia, para después tomar un sorbo de su zumo de naranja-.

- ¿Qué¿Por que¿Qué te paso? –Comenzó a preguntar Amaia.

- Eh nada... pues que como ustedes ¬¬ no me despertaron...

- Stop! Detente ahí... si te despertamos! bueno hicimos mil intentos en vano para hacer que despegaras la cabeza de la almohada... –se defiende Evelyn, antes de prestar atención a su plato-.

- Es verdad... ¬¬ pero lo único que recibimos a cambio fueron unos manotazos de tu parte –Dice sentida Amaia, pero sin quitar su sonrisa-.

- Ahm... jejeje... lo siento U no fue mi intención... –Responde un tanto sonrojada Lily.

- Bueno y vas a decirnos por que estuviste en la enfermería? –Vuelve a insistir Amaia.

- Ah si verdad jejeje perdón... Bueno lo que paso es que... –Y así la pelirroja comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido horas antes, como había corrido como un completa loca por todo Hogwarts, cuando había chocado con Dan y cuando este la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería- y eso... –finalizo sonrojada, su historia había atraído la atención de Evelyn-.

- Y? Paso algo más? –Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

- No... No... Evelyn! no sucedió nada... –Dijo completamente roja-.

- AH! TT entonces no van a volver? –Pregunto con desilusión Amaia, ya que Dan era el ex-novio de Lily- El te quiere mucho...

- Ay! no digas tonteras Maia, eso ya paso... quedo en el pasado! –Termino aún más roja que antes Lily, pero enseguida sonrió al recordar lo que verdaderamente había sucedido-.

_Flash Back _

Lily iba en los fuertes brazos del guardián de Gryffindor , Daniel Buckland, sus profundos ojos azules invitaban a la joven a perderse en ellos, de sus ropas desprendía un aroma sumamente agradable y atrayente para ella, este aroma le recordaba a alguien pero no lograba saber quien era, por esto mismo acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba así pero algo la hizo volver, enseguida alzo su mirada encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azules, que anteriormente tanto la habían cautivado. El joven había detenido su paso, ya que se encontraban frente a la entrada de la enfermería, al percatarse de la mirada de la pelirroja le regala una dulce sonrisa, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, acortando la distancia que los separaba, faltaban escasos centímetros para el roce de sus labios...

_- Jóvenes, sucede algo? –Tan oportuna como siempre, la enfermera de Hogwarts, la señora Pomfrey pregunto desde el marco de la puerta-. _

- Eh... ah... si...Lily se torció el tobillo... –Dan fue el primero en reaccionar, ya que Lily no conseguía articular palabra, y ocultaba su rostro por la vergüenza-.

_- Ok, Señor Buckland... ahora si me hace el favor de dejarla en esa camilla... –Dijo Pomfrey tranquilamente- Bien... si así esta bien, no se preocupe, ahora puede retirarse a sus clases. –Finalizo cerrando las puertas de la enfermería en las narices del joven._

_Fin Flash Back_

- Que no Black! ya no molestes! –Grito exasperada Evelyn, haciendo una especie de barrera con sus manos, alejando al joven.

- Vamos Evelyn... no te engañes a ti misma... –Comento Sirius egocéntricamente, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la joven-.

- O.o y eso? –Pregunto confuso James. Hace unos quince minutos los merodeadores habían hecho su aparición en el comedor pero Lily no lo había notado ya que estaba sumida en sus recuerdos- No que estaban enojados? –Insiste mientras señala a sus dos mejores amigos con el dedo-.

- ¬¬ James apuntar con el dedo es mala educación... –Lo reprocho Amaia.

- Oh! Lo siento mami... –Respondió divertido el joven, poniendo un pequeño puchero.

- ¬¬ No nada de eso... vete con tu padre a él lo puedes engañar con eso... –Dijo Amaia siguiéndole el juego a James-.

- Mmm –James comenzó a observar toda la mesa de Gryffindor, quien podría ser un padre perfecto para él? y un esposo perfecto para Amaia? la respuesta era obvia¿no? rápidamente poso su mirada en su licántropo favorito y sonrió maliciosamente, Amaia negó enérgicamente con su cabeza al notar las intenciones de su "hijo"- Papi Mo... –Se levanto rápidamente, para ir a abrazar a Remus, pero algo lo sostiene de la túnica-.

- ¬¬ te sientas ahora si no quieres morir Potter! –Amaia lo fulmino con la mirada. Era impresionante lo rápido que James podía dejar de ser encantador para la joven. El merodeador, se sentó rápidamente. Mientras el licántropo, estaba sumergido en un GRAN libro, sin enterarse siquiera de lo que sucedía-.

- Pero que bipolar -Observo James antes de comenzar a comer-.

- Shi! -Respondió tiernamente Amaia, atrayendo la atención de Remus, ya que May (como él le decía) le dedicaba ese tierno tono de voz a muy pocas personas-.

- OO Rara... –se asusta James ante el cambio tan brusco de la joven-.

- ¬¬ A QUIEN LLAMAS RARA POTTER! –Salta ofendida Amaia-.

- Jajajajajaja eres una extraña... –Dijo sin respiración el joven-.

- uh! O soy una extraña! no nos conocemos! –Salto alegre Amaia, asustando aún mas a James, enseguida esta le tendió su mano- Mucho Gusto!

- O.O Loca... –susurro James, pero sonrió enseguida e hizo un extraño saludo, primero golpeo la mano de la joven y luego cerro su puño esperando un pequeño golpe como respuesta pero no sucedió- oye! por que no continuas?

- ¬¬ Bruto... insensible –se voltea Amaia ofendida-.

- O.o Pe... Pero que hice? –baja su mirada y vuelve a concentrarse en su plato. Pero es nuevamente interrumpido-.

- Intentémoslo otra vez! –Salto nuevamente Amaia- Mucho gusto!

- Pero si ya nos conocemos! –Dijo sin mucho ánimo James-.

- ¬¬ Idiota, si serás... tu no entiendes el juego! No tuviste infancia! –Se voltea molesta Amaia, a lo que James gira su mirada hacia su cáliz lleno de un exquisito zumo de calabaza, se preparaba para tomarlo cuando Amaia se volteo nuevamente hacia él, esta vez con una tierna sonrisa- Te daré una ultima oportunidad! Mucho Gusto! –volvió a extender su mano, esta vez el merodeador respondió al saludo, por lo que la joven aumento su sonrisa- Como se llama?

- Augusto Bernard Collins Duards, más conocido como ABCD pero mis amigos me llaman... –Rápidamente se silencio ante la mirada de Amaia- Que? –Pregunto confundido "ABCD" James-.

- ¬¬ Me estas engañando... T,T eres un mentiroso... tu te llamas James Potter... –Respondió Amaia con un puchero-.

- AJA! –Salto James- ves que si me conocías? –Sonrió triunfal, haciendo que la joven aumentara su puchero-.

- "_Sigue siendo una niña, una pequeña niña..". –_Sonrió Remus, ya que hace unos minutos había estado mirando con melancolía la Gran conversación que sostenía su amigo James... y ella... su May- "_la cual necesita protección, protección que yo no puedo darle, quiero estar con ella... pero eso puede significar dañarla, si eso llegara a suceder no podría perdonármelo, lo único que puedo hacer por ella, por su bienestar es formar la distancia entre nosotros, aunque eso me pese en el alma y en el corazón."_

- Bien! –Se levanta Lily tranquilamente, mientras toma su mochila- Ya es tarde... así que me retito... Evelyn, Maia... vienen o se quedan? –Pregunto la pelirroja, antes de comenzar a alejarse de la mesa, a lo que sus dos amigas se levantaron rápidamente y la siguieron, sin decir palabra-.

- O.o Si que es la líder! –Observo Sirius con una gran sonrisa-.

- Ejem, ejem... y tu por que tan feliz? –Pregunta Remus, cerrando su libro-.

- Si... que te sucedió? O sea que buen suceso ocurrió en tu día? –Pregunto con interés James, mientras tomaba un poco de zumo de calabaza, por fin sin interrupción-.

- Nada... que deba contaros –se levanto sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa, que derretía a mas de una en el Gran Comedor, y salio dispuesto a ir a su dormitorio y descansar-.

- Oye, Canuto! –Se levanto James, dispuesto a seguirlo- No se tu Lunático, pero no tengo ganas de quedarme... –Comento el joven-.

- Vamos Cornamenta... las razones que teníamos para estar aquí ya se marcharon... –Le guiño un ojo, mientras sonreía, su amigo asintió y ambos salieron en dirección a su sala común-.

Al llegar a su habitación, dejo todos sus libros tirados y rápidamente se dispuso para "dormir", cerro completamente sus cortinas y se cubrió con las suaves sabanas. Sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse, lo que significaba que James y Remus habían vuelto del comedor, sin cenar, al igual que él, ya que se había entretenido molestando a Evelyn, como le gustaba molestarla, se veía hermosa enojada, es decir no le gustaba que estuviera enojada, se veía mas linda si sonreía pero un poquito de rabia no le hace mal a nadie. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y enseguida comenzó a recordar el porque de que su tristeza se disipara tan velozmente, el porque había comenzado a sonreír sinceramente de nuevo.

_Flash Back_

_Tenían que bajar a desayunar, es mas ya iban un poco atrasados, gracias a que Peter se había encerrado en el baño y no se había dignado a salir hasta unas dos horas después, según él tenia que arreglarse mas de lo normal, por que tenia que impresionar a Keira, ya que hoy era una fecha importante para ellos. Después de que Sirius le dijera que no tenia caso, que era un intento en vano ya que él (Peter) como persona no tenia arreglo, y que Remus lo reprochara por la crueldad de sus palabras, que James se riera en la cara de Colagusano sobre el comentario de Sirius, los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala común, sin Peter por que este se quedo terminando con su arreglo de imagen._

_- Claro que no... no quería decir eso... –Se defiende James, ante las burlas de Remus y Sirius- no me malinterpreten._

_- Ah no? entonces que querías decir?-Pregunto Remus, poniendo en problemas a James, ya que no sabia que contestarle, anteriormente James había comentado algo sobre la pelirroja y sus amigos lo habían tomado como que el joven la estaba alabando-. _

- Sirius... necesito hablar contigo... –Evelyn había bajado las escaleras hace unos segundos y se acerco al grupo, el joven aludido se volteo confuso ante la forma en que se habían referido a él, no supo como reaccionar, por lo que rápidamente Evelyn lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la sala común, Sirius solo se dejo guiar mas que confundido-.

_- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Sirius (confundido, nervioso y anonadado ante la actitud de la joven) una vez se hubieron detenido en un pasillo, Evelyn solo bajo su mirada-._

_- Yo... ahm... Sirius... lo siento... Perdóname... –se disculpo la joven, aun con su mirada baja-. _

- ¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Sirius, haciéndose el desentendido-.

_La joven suspiro antes de responder- Discúlpame, yo no debí decirte eso... no debí tratarte así en el vagón...- Evelyn comenzó a hablar, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos- solo quise decirte algo que fuera hiriente... pero no es lo que pienso sobre ti... no es lo que siento... –Se volteo, intentando marcharse, dejando a un estupefacto Sirius que rápidamente reacciona, la retiene, aumentando la fuerza ejercida sobre la mano de la joven, y la tira hacia si, provocando que Evelyn perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer, en un ágil movimiento el joven suelta la mano de ella y la recibe con su brazo derecho-._

_- Gracias... –Es la única palabra que dice Sirius, antes de dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa sincera, enseguida la ayuda a enderezarse-.  
_

_- ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Evelyn en un pequeño susurro-. _

- Por... por creer en mí... –Sirius aumenta su sonrisa y acaricia tiernamente el rostro de la joven (quien se sonroja levemente), para luego marcharse... antes de doblar por un pasillo vuelve su vista hacia ella, se queda unos segundos mirándola, al igual que ella, ya que Evelyn se había quedado petrificada ante la respuesta que él le había entregado... antes de continuar su camino le sonrió nuevamente, provocando que se sonrojara aún más-.

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de volver a vivir ese momento el joven se rindió a los brazos del sueño, ahora estaba seguro, tenía una clara oportunidad y la iba aprovechar.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y un joven de pelo negro y grisáceos ojos despertaba, ese día era especial, nada podía Salir mal ya que ella le había "dado una oportunidad" (N/A: ¬¬ Pero que positivo este tipo! Sirius, despabílate! Solo te dijo lo siento!); poco a poco se fue levantando dispuesto a despertar a sus amigos, en primer lugar se dirigió a la cama vecina.

- James... –Dijo Sirius, al momento que habría las cortinas de la cama de su amigo, sin recibir respuesta- Prongs! –Volvió a intentar alzando un poco mas el tono de su voz, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta- Rayos, CORNAMENTA! DESPIERTA! –Grito saltando sobre la cama de su amigo y en ocasiones pisándolo.

- ¿Pero que demonios ocurre, Padfoot? –Exclama James aún dormido y molesto; debido a la tan "tierna" manera que encontró su amigo para despertarlo.

- Nada! Solo que debes levantarte! –Respondió el joven feliz, regalándole una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a la cama de Remus, la cuál tenía las cortinas cerradas, al igual que James-.

_- "Pero que hermosa se ve... tan contenta, alegre, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad" _–Pensaba el joven licántropo, mientras observaba unas fotos del otoño anterior, las cuales estaban flotando sobre su cabeza gracias a un hechizo que él había utilizado, llevaba unas dos horas así observando esas hermosas fotos, en donde aparecía él con Amaia, su May- "_Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo sonreír así... ¿Por que será?... No se porque pregunto si se la respuesta... es por mi culpa, por mi lejanía... ¿Tanto daño le hago, al intentar protegerla?" _-sonrió melancólicamente y cerró sus ojos por un momento, mientras las fotos continuaban flotando-.

- Hola Lobito Lunático! –Saluda un joven efusivamente al licántropo, sorprendiéndolo-.

Debido a la interrupción, las fotos que Remus hacía flotar cayeron sobre él, algunas desafortunadamente, al parecer del joven, cayeron boca arriba. Sirius se quedo observando las fotos y esbozo una triste sonrisa por la situación en la que su amigo se obligaba a estar, pero sabia que nada de lo que dijera podría cambiar la situación, entendía por lo que el licántropo pasaba, el miedo que sentía, pero si ya había superado ese miedo de tener amigos, no dudaba en que luego superaría el miedo de permitirse amar y ser amado, mas pronto que tarde, la situación mejoraría notoriamente para sus dos amigos.

- YA! Lobo Perezoso! Levántate o llegaremos tarde- Agrego el apuesto joven-.

"_¿Por que no me acoso con preguntas?" _–Se cuestionoRemus, pero sonrió- "_Y ¿Por que rayos me hago preguntas a las que les se la respuesta? Será por que tal vez no me gustan las respuestas... por que quiero creer que puede existir otra respuesta posible... por que quiero encontrar otra salida. Ah! Pero que sueño..". ­_–Bostezo mientras se desperezaba- "_Será mejor hacerle caso a esa cosa__ Happy que parece ser Sirius..". _–Continua pensando Remus, pero algo lo hace salir de su ensimismamiento- Sirius¿Qué! SIRIUS SE LEVANTO ANTES QUE YO! –Grita el licántropo impactado por lo sucedido-.

- Si... me despertó efusivamente... – Comenta James entre bostezos, mientras se restregaba los ojos-. No se que le pasa... esta... MUY feliz para ser Sirius... o sea paso el limi... AUCH¿Qué demonios? –Pregunta James molesto al tiempo en que colocaba una de sus manos en su cabeza, ya que una mochila lo había impactado en pleno rostro- DE ACUERDO CANUTO YA ENTENDÍ! –Grito exasperado, antes de dirigirse al baño farfullando-.

- Estamos atrasados! –Grita Sirius, quien les había lanzado sus mochilas, con todo dentro; libros, pergaminos, plumas, tinta, etc., en resumen listas- Apresúrense! Vamos a llegar tarde a Historia de la Magia! –Grito con un poco de desesperación-.

- Perdón... pero... ¿Cuál es el apuro de llegar a Historia de la Magia? es decir... ¿desde cuando a ti te importa llegar a esa clase? –Pregunta James confundido mientras sale del baño-.

- Debemos coger puestos atrás! –Exclamo Sirius- La última vez llegamos tarde y tuvimos que sentarnos enfrente de Binns! –Reclama el joven exageradamente- Vamos! Remus! Muévete!

- Ah¿Qué? –Pregunto el aludido confundido-.

- ¬¬ Hombre! QUE TE MUEVAS! Moony Apúrate!

- Eh?... ah no... No te preocupes... –Comento Remus notoriamente decaído- No voy a ir a esa clase, luego me consigo los apuntes con Lily... –sonrió forzosamente-.

- ¿QUÉ? Esto es demasiado! El mundo se acaba! –Exclamo James alarmado, mientras coloca sus dos manos en su cabeza- a Canuto le urge llegar a clases y Lunático no quiere ir!

- ¬¬ Vamos Cornamenta! –Ordena Sirius, al tiempo que arrastra a su amigo de la túnica, el cual intentaba llegar a su mesita de noche y tomar su varita- ¿Qué demonios te pasa¿Tampoco quieres ir a clase? –Pregunto Sirius cesando su forcejeo de golpe consiguiendo que James cayera al piso-.

- NO! –Grita James molesto, pero enseguida se tranquiliza, mientras se endereza y se dirige a su mesita y coge algo- Solo quería mi varita! –Le señala a Sirius su mano con el objeto- VES! –Su amigo solo asiente sonriente, por lo que James se molesta aún más, pero lo evita, ya que no quería convertirse en asesino... no aun no, así que salio rápidamente seguido por Sirius-.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigían presurosos por los pasillos del colegio en dirección al aula de Historia de la Magia.

- ¿Por que me sacaste así del dormitorio? –Cuestiona James aún molesto por la metodología que había adquirido ese día su amigo- y... ¿Por que dejamos a Remus en la torre? Sin él no hay apuntes... y sin apuntes no hay calificación.

- Primero: Porque estamos ATRASADOS! ...-Explica Sirius- y Segundo: Porque cuando fui a despertar a Moony, este estaba viendo unas fotografías del año pasado, y esas fotos son de los mejores momentos de Amaia y él... ¿entiendes?

- Si... –Comenta James reflexivo- Y Colagusano?

- No, él no estaba en las fotos... –Responde Sirius seriamente- te dije que eran buenos momentos¿Para que metes a Colagusano? –Pregunta más que confundido-. (N/A: Aclaración, aunque Siriusin trate pésimo a ¬¬ Peter... aún así lo quiere, es su forma de mostrarle cariño... aunque no nos guste... es así)

- NO! IDIOTA! –Salta James exasperado- ¿Dónde esta Peter?

- Ahm... pues, en mi bolso y en mis bolsillos no esta... –Reflexiona Sirius seriamente, aunque nervioso ante lo que venia-.

- ¬¬ No lo despertaste, verdad? –Pregunto James irritado-.

- Ahm... jejeje... buenos pequeños detalles sin importancia... –Dice despreocupadamente Sirius, intentando tranquilizar a su amigo-.

- Claro... detalles sin importancia... –Repite James sonriente, a lo que Sirius asiente feliz, luego ensombrece su mirada y agrega- Claro para nosotros tal vez no tenga relevancia, pero si la tiene para cierta Hufflepuff con la que tenemos clases ahora... –Continua James sarcásticamente- Y déjame recordarte, que ella no nos tiene mucha estima...

- O.o... ¿De quien hablas? –Pregunta Sirius completamente confundido-.

- Idiota! –Grito sin paciencia James- Acaso se te quedo la neurona en la almohada?

- ¬¬u Pero que genio... –Comenta sarcástico el joven-.

- Me refiero a Keira Woodville... su novia... –Agrega ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo- la novia de Wormtail, de Colagusano, Peter o como prefieras llamarle –Termina frustrado James-.

- Ohh Vaya... espera un momento, él tiene novia y nosotros no! -Reacciona Sirius un tanto histérico-.

- ¬¬ Pero que descubrimiento Canuto, déjame felicitarte –Ironiza James-.

- Y desde cuando son novios? –Pregunta con interés Sirius-.

- Desde cuarto... –Responde James sin ánimos e intentando conservar la calma, no conseguía entender que diablos le sucedía a Canuto, estaba muy olvidadizo, con ganas de llegar temprano a las clases, demasiado feliz, había algo extraño en él… e iba a averiguar que era.-.

- Wow, mira tu que relación mas duradera –Reflexiona Sirius- Ese tipo de relaciones no se dan hoy en día... espero que les vaya bien, en serio de todo corazón –Agrega emocionado colocando su mano derecha en su pecho-.

- ¬¬u oye tu no querías llegar temprano a Historia de la Magia? –Pregunta James-.

- OO ES VERDAD! –Salta Sirius, reaccionando desesperado al notar que su esperanza de llegar bien por primera vez en su vida a Historia de la Magia se esfumaba- Pero que malo eres Cornamenta, mira que entretenerme aquí! Que mala actitud de tu parte! ¬¬ Mal amigo, irresponsable! Mira que no encontraste nada mejor que entretenerme, sabiendo lo importante que era para mi... –Comienza a reclamar Sirius molesto-.

Frente a la Sala de Historia de la Magia

- Cornamenta... nunca... más... me hagas... correr... así –Reclama Sirius con la respiración entrecortada- ¬¬ Como si hubiera un incendio o que se yo... a que se debe tanta prisa? –Dice en un susurro-.

- Pe... Pero si tú me hiciste correr a mí! –Reprocha James-.

- Porque por tu culpa llegamos 20 minutos tarde! ... será mejor que entremos- Comenta Sirius cambiando de tema, al tiempo que toca y abre la puerta, entrando al aula- Buenos días querido profesor!.

- Patero! –le susurra James.

- Señores Potter y Black! Llegan 20 minutos tarde. –Exclama el profesor Binns con su monótona y somnífera voz.- debería darles algún castigo...

- Profesor...por favor...no nos eche de su clase! –comienza a "suplicar" James dramáticamente- de su clase no por favor! No lo podría soportar!

- Cállate Cornamenta... no hagas eso! –lo ataja Sirius en un susurro- no...Cállate!

- Señor Black, Señor Potter... fuera ahora! –exclama el profesor.

- No! Profesor Binns, no me haga esto! –continua James con su melodrama, provocando la risa de la clase.

- He dicho fuera! y es mi ultima palabra! –concluye el profesor, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

- Por que hiciste eso? Había un puesto desocupado al la... –exclama molesto Sirius antes de interrumpirse abruptamente- …atrás! yo lo quería ocupar! Yo! –añadió luego de unos segundos.

- Jajajaja! Que idiota es ese tipo! –se ríe James faltándole a ratos la respiración. –no puede ser tan estúpido... creer que faltar a su clase es un castigo! Jajajaja!

- Eres un idiota! –le recrimina Sirius y luego comienza a caminar.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta James dejando de reír.

- A dormir! –le responde su amigo continuando su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

En la Habitación de los Merodeadores y Dan

- Solo de esta forma puedo decírtelo... –Sonrió tristemente un joven de cabello castaño claro y unos hermosos ojos dorados, al doblar un pergamino escrito, cerro sus ojos y recordó los párrafos que le habían quedado grabados en la mente-.

"_May... mi niña..._

_  
...estas tan cerca de mí, a tan solo unos centímetros, siempre junto a mí..._

_...cuando ya estoy seguro de haber superado esa etapa, mis prejuicios resurgen con más fuerza..._

_...no puedo permitirme el arruinar tu vida, ser el culpable de tu infelicidad..._

_...no podría soportar tu rechazo, ver que por mi condición me rechazaras, te alejaras, me temieras..._

_...No sabes que daría por ser normal, para poder abrazarte sin temor..._

_..Sufriré en silencio sin interrumpir el transcurso de tu vida..._

_... me convirtió en uno de ellos, en un maldito y asqueroso licántropo..._

_...Por favor no me odies_

_...Te amo, que te necesito..."_

Se sentía... ¿como decirlo apropiadamente?... liberado... si se sentía libre, al fin había conseguido sacar todo lo que tenia en su corazón, pero aún no se sentía capaz de entregar esa carta... no aún no era el momento

-AH! Maldito Cornamenta! –reclamo Sirius dando un fuerte portazo al entrar a la habitación.

- Eh? O.o – Remus lo observo extrañado. -¿Qué hizo? Y…. ¿Por qué no estas en clases? –cuestiono el licántropo.

- el muy desgraciado hizo que nos echaran de Historia de la Magia… y por eso no estoy felizmente sentado al lado de Ev… de… -contesto disgustado el animago. –eh …de…de…atrás….

- ¿Sentado al lado "de atrás"? –le pregunto divertido el joven.

- Si es una nueva expresión¿Algún problema con la redacción? –replico cada vez mas molesto. –y ahora déjame que quiero dormir! …y no sigas preguntando… no, no te voy a responder, no estas…no Remus cállate. –le espeto Sirius sin percatarse de que su amigo ya no le prestaba atención, si no que estaba recostado en su cama. –así me gusta lobito! En boca cerrada no entran moscas! –agrego al no escuchar reclamos. –Me estas escuchando? –pregunto al notar su monologo. –Claro, uno me saca de clases y el otro me ignora. Ja! Que descaro! –continuo reclamando antes de acostarse a dormir, pero luego sonrie.

-----------------------------------

- Hey! Lily! Espérame! –se escucha a un joven gritar por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Ah? –se voltea la aludida para encontrarse frente a frente cono los ojos azules mas cautivadores que había visto. –Dan… eh… hola!... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Eh…ah…ehm… ¿hacemos la tarea de Historia juntos? –pregunta lo primero que se le viene a la mente.

- No hay tarea de Historia. –responde confusa

- Eh… de transformaciones… quizás?

- Dan…. Hay algo que quieras decirme? –cuestiona la pelirroja.

- Yo? No… nada… -responde el chico nervioso.

- No si quiere saber sobre Binns. –comenta sarcásticamente James que estaba pasando junto ellos. –"_Porque rayos dijiste eso? Que te importa a ti lo que haga Lily…eh…digo Evans_"

- Potter no te metas! –contesto el joven molesto, ante lo cual James se limita a encogerse de hombros. –Eh… Lily.. Almorzamos juntos?... Lily?

- Qué? –Pregunto la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento- "_Estúpida… porque te quedas viendo a Potter?_" –se recrimina mentalmente.

- Que si almorzamos juntos? –insistió Daniel sonriendo-.

. Ah…si, si, claro. –contesto aún distraida.

- Que te toca ahora?

- Mmmm... eh...Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. –dijo Lily perdiendo el poco animo que tenía, digamos que esa materia no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo-.

- Y dime… eh…ese Potter… te molesta mucho? -cambio el joven rápidamente de tema al ver el estado de animo de ella.

- Ah! Ese maldito! Es solo que lo odio! Da la impresión que vive para molestarme! –exploto la chica civilizadamente. –Cada vez que tengo un buen momento, o que me estoy divirtiendo… aparece él! Y lo arruina todo! –provocando una risa comprensiva de parte de su interlocutor.

- _"Tan desagradable le parezco?...diablos… yo no quería ser así… pero que digo…a mi que me importa!" –_Pensaba James que caminaba tras ellos, ante estos comentarios su ánimo había decaído notoriamente, por lo que los adelanto rápidamente perdiéndose tras doblar por un pasillo-.

- Mira ya se… que es un estúpido, idiota, bruto, imbécil, simplemente desagradable y además que es muy egocéntrico aunque no logro ver el porque, sino es nada del otro mundo… -Comenzó a hablar Dan, mientras caminaba al lado de Lily- Pero… puede ser que tenga alguna "gracia" –dijo despectivo- y que nosotros… los hombres, me incluyo no podamos ver… En fin ese no es el punto, intenta comprender que tu eres mucho más que él, vales algo… por la hermosa persona que eres, resultas ser simplemente encantadora… así que solo ignóralo… déjame decirte que no es difícil… yo lo hago todo el tiempo –Concluyo el joven sonriente, al notar que había provocado una pequeña sonrisa en Lily- Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes…

- Gra… gracias…

- Listo… Llegamos a los jardines de Hogwarts… -se coloco enfrente de Lily y le tomo de las manos- recuerda que tienes un compromiso conmigo a la hora de almuerzo –le guiño un ojo, a lo que Lily asintió alegre- Bien… ahora ve a clases que yo tengo que correr a Adivinación U –el joven se alejo corriendo, al tiempo que hacia un ademán con su mano para despedirse de Lily- Vas Tarde Potter … -dijo observando con odio al joven de cabello azabache que llegaba recientemente a los jardines-

- No necesito que me lo digas Buckland –Dijo con el mismo tono, luego le corto el rostro y continuo su camino-. _"Maldito estúpido, se cree lo máximo por el simple hecho de que ella acepto almorzar con él, jura que le dijo que se iban a casar… ah! Lo odio! No se por que se le acerca tanto a Lily…. Y ella por que le deja tomar tanta confianza, da lo mismo la mierda de relación que hayan tenido, eso quedo en el pasado… **Pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan… **AH IDIOTA! QUITATE ESOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LA CABEZA… te debe dar igual si quieren que se casen… total es Evans, es solo Evans… no es nadie en especial… creo… espero que no sea nadie especial… ah James... Estúpido… Lily Evans es igual que todas las demás muchachitas de sexto, bueno dejemos fuera de esta categoría a Evy, todas son iguales, sin cerebro, pensando solo en su apariencia…. Si es verdad, es igual a todas…-_Pensaba intentando convencerse a si mismo, sabiendo de antemano que todo lo que decía era mentira, y que no era lo que pensaba ni sentía_- De acuerdo James… hagamos algo… se sincero contigo mismo… esta bien… ellas no son igual a las demás… en especial… Eva… EVELYN! Si evelyn… la conozco muy bien y por eso puedo confirmarlo…"_-Se sentó en el pasto, alrededor de sus compañeros que escuchaban con "atención" a la profesora- AH! MALDICION! –Grito inconciente, antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo, dejando a toda la clase expectante ante su acción-.

- Estúpido… -Acoto Lily, al momento que giro su mirada al bosque para no mirar a Potter- "_Dan tiene razón, ese Potter no merece ni mi odio"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Lady Moony:** Esperamos que les haya gustado! O lo hicimos con cariño…

**Lady Black:** cof cof… bueno y ahora agradeceremos pos sus hermosos reviews

_Jana Evans._ Niña! Agradecemos mucho tu mensaje! Nos hubieras visto saltando como locas cuando vimos que teníamos un review xD fue divertido… pues si es genial que los tres chicos (hermosos! O) estén locos por las chicas que los "detestan". La verdad es que van a ocurrir muchas cosas, jejeje :P así k te dejamos en suspenso … nuevamente muchas gracias!

_Keira-00_. Hi niña! Gracias … nos emociona el saber que te gusto la historia, pues a mi tampoco me gusto mucho la actitud de Evelyn x,x pero le pone mas emoción jejeje :P .

_JAZLUPIN._ SI! ERES BELLA! Odias igual que nosotras a la rata! Te amamos xD jajaja muchas gracias linda por tu review, si la verdad que la relación de esos siete es muy especial, pero nos encanta jejeje. Saludos!

Bueno sin mas que decir!  
Pedimos e imploramos reviews xD jajaja no mentira, pero no cuesta nada dejar su opinión y así sabemos si vale la pena continuar o no.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, opiniones, e ideas para el desarrollo de la historia, aunque ya esta casi lista mmm pero las modificaciones y cambios siempre van bien…

AH Pedimos disculpas nuevamente por el error que cometimos con la rata maldita esa U

Saludos!  
Byes

Lady Moony & Lady Black


End file.
